If I'll Be Your Cowgirl, Will You Be My Magic Man?
by Valina Bosch
Summary: What if Harry had an older sister? What if everyone in the Wizarding Community thought she was dead? What happens when she comes to Hogwarts? Follow the tale of Violet Lillian Potter and her best friend Taylor as they face adventures galore at Hogwarts.
1. Info

Violet Lillian Potter

Age: 15

House: Undecided

Hobbies: Horseback Riding, Horse Shows, Fairs, Rodeos, Reading, Etc.

History: She was born in England in 1978 October 31st. Parents were killed by Voldemort when she was three. She wandered to a neighbors and the neighbor took her in and then moved to America, Tennessee to be more specific, which separated her and her younger brother Harry. She is believed to be dead by everyone in the English Wizarding Community. Her godfather Sirius Black is in Azkaban for the alleged murder of 14 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Is homeschooled by her adoptive parents until she is asked to Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore. She is accompanied to Hogwarts by her best friend/adoptive sister Taylor and Taylor's Siblings. She is in her 5th year. She has a Palomino horse named Buttermilk.

Crush: Fred Weasley

Name: Taylor Jenkins

Age: 15

House: Gryffindor

Bio: She has 1 older brother, 1 baby sister, a mom and a dad. She also has two dogs and a cat named Wrangler. She has an Arabian/Bay horse with a white star on its forehead named Shining Star-Star for short. She was born in England in 1978 on April 15th. When she was three her neighbors, James and Lilly Potter were killed and her family took their daughter Violet to America and raised her as their own. She and Violet have been best friends ever since. They often say things in unison even though they aren't twins they treat each other like they are.

Fred and George Weasley

Age:15

House: Gryffindor

Hobbies: Pranking

History: Born to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Older brothers: Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Younger Siblings: Ron and Ginny. That's pretty much all I know.

Fred's Crush: Violet Lillian Potter

George's Crush: Taylor Jenkins

The Golden Trio (Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley)

Ages:13

House: Gryffindor

Hobbies: Saving the World

History: In their third year. In first year they saved the Sorcerer's Stone. In second they fought a basilisk. Best friends since first year.

Hermione's Crush: Ron

Ron's Crush: Hermione

Harry's crush: Ginny


	2. Prologue

It was Halloween the night I lost almost all my family. I was playing with my little brother, Harry on the living room carpet. My parents were watching us closely when someone approached the house. My parents shared knowing glances. "Lilly you have to get the children safe." dad said. "No James I want to stay with you." mom replied. "I'll be fine get the children safe." dad insisted. "Violet darling do you remember where to hide?" mom asked me. I nodded and ran to the bedroom closet. Mom scooped up Harry and followed. She placed Harry in his crib and turned around just as a masked man entered. I could see everything through the cracks in the closet doors. Her last words were "Please don't harm my children." and then a ray of green light hit her square in the chest and she fell backwards. The masked man approached my brother. He said something and another ray of green light erupted from his wand. It bounced off my brother and there was an explosion and the house was blown apart. I crawled out of the closet, blood dripping down my face from a cut on my head. "Mommy! Wake Up!" I implored my mother. She didn't move. I walked out to the living room and found my father. "Daddy!" I cried, tears mixing with the blood. I walked out the door looking for help. I finally stopped at a neighbor's, a friend of my mother. I knocked on the door and she came out. "Sweetie what happened?" She asked. "There was a man…green light…Mommy and Daddy won't wake up." I bawled. She took me inside and cleaned me up. I layed the bed she put me in and thought about everything that had happened. I cried myself to sleep that night. Hoping I was going to wake up from a bad nightmare. About a month later we moved to America. They treated me as their own daughter. Of course people looked for me but they never found me. After a year they quit searching and after another six months they presumed me dead. No one knew I was living with a family in America. No one came to find me. Not that I knew. The cut on my head made me forget most of the events from before the accident.

***Sirius Black's POV (Halloween night) ***

I got the alert for Lilly and James's house. I got there as soon as I could. I met Hagrid as he walked away from the wreckage. He was holding my godson Harry. "Hello Sirius." he said. "Hello Hagrid, what did you find?" I asked. "Lilly and James are dead and I couldn't find Violet." He said. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of Lilly and James dead. "Where could she be?" I asked. "I don't know. I found some blood though." He added. That did it tears spilled down my face. My goddaughter too. I gave Hagrid my motor bike to get Harry safe. I searched the wreckage for any sign of Violet and found none. Peter must have told Voldemort where they were. I contacted Dumbledore who organized a search party, Including Remus, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and even Snape showed up to help. I started searching for Peter. I finally found him around dawn at a bus terminal. "Running away again Peter." I spat. "Sirius, I-I-I was j-j-just…" "Leaving." I cut him off. "Running away because you caused the death of three people tonight." I accused. "Death?" he asked. "Yes, Lilly, James, and supposedly Violet were killed tonight when Voldemort invaded their home." I answered. "No he wasn't supposed to hurt them. Just talk and he wasn't supposed to go near those kids." He said. "Well he did. Now because you betrayed them I'm going to kill you." As soon as those words left my there was an explosion. As the smoke cleared. I saw the bodies of twelve dead muggles all around me and in the distance I faintly saw a rat fleeing. Aurors filled the area and I was dragged off to Azkaban. My last words as a free man were "You're a coward Peter and you always will be."


	3. A SemiNormal Day in the Life of Violet

"AHHHH!" I screamed waking up from yet another nightmare. It was the same one I had once a week if not more. In fact it happened so often that no one in my family woke up. It wasn't as much of a nightmare as it was a flashback. To the night my parents died. To my third birthday. I steadied my breathing and laid in silence. I listened to the soft breathing of Taylor in the bed across the room. I lived with the people who found me that night, some neighbors that lived near my childhood home. I became best friends with their daughter, Taylor. I looked at the clock sitting in between the beds. It was 4 a.m. anyway so I just got up. I grabbed my clothes and jumped in the shower. When I walked back into the room, fully dressed and ready to go. Taylor was just throwing herself out of bed. "Mornin Sunshine." I called sarcastically. "How are you up and peppy this darn early in the mornin'?" she asked with eyes still closed as she shuffled from closet to wardrobe to bathroom. "I had that nightmare again. That's why I'm up." I said as I grabbed my boots from under the bed. "Oh I'm sorry, Vi" I nodded and pulled on my boots. It was 5:30 when the smell of fresh eggs, bacon, and pancakes wafted up the stairs. "Race ya down stairs." she said and ran out. "No fair!" I yelled after her and ran right after. "Hey I told you two not to run in the house!" yelled ma, or Taylor's real ma and my adoptive ma. "Sorry Ma." We said together. "Taylor go get your brother outta bed." ma said impatiently. She grumbled something along the lines of "make Violet go do it" and walked back up stairs. I chuckled and got to setting the table. Taylor came back down with Timmy and dad who was holding baby Tara. "Mornin loves." dad said as he set Tara down and pecked ma's cheek. "Mornin Todd." "Mornin Teresa." We all sat down and said mornin prayer. I always felt lucky being able to consume this food for three meals a day. It was so good. "Going to spend the day out in the stables today girls?" dad asked. Taylor and I nodded in unison. "Don't forget your wands." Ma reminded. I finished shoveling food down my throat at the same time as Taylor. We grabbed our stuff and headed out to the stables. "Hey there, Buttermilk." I cooed to my tan palomino. I pulled out an apple and held it up to her muzzle. She grabbed it up and in the process slobbered all over my hand. I giggled because I always love when she does that. Taylor was pampering her Arabian/Bay Shining-Star. "Come on Buttermilk, we're gonna train today." I said as I walked her out to the posts. I saddled her up and hopped on. We did some basic running and worked on our show routines. We had to be perfect for the upcoming fair if we wanted to beat LeAnn Summers. She was so stuck up. Every girl hated her and all the boys loved her including Timmy. I mean he's my adoptive brother, I want the best for him and that just isn't LeAnn. I had to beat her. We trained until noon. Taylor and I went back home for a great lunch of chicken salad sandwiches and potato chips. Then we went down town to the equestrian shop to buy some new stirrups for Taylor and a new saddle blanket for me. We had our riding boots checked out and fixed up. When we got back home though we were in for a huge surprise. We found Ma and Dad talking to an older man with a long white beard and long white hair. He was wearing blue robes which I thought was weird. "Taylor, Violet this is Professor Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dad introduced. We nodded and said hello in unison. We always knew about witchcraft was and we were homeschooled in it up until now. "Hello girls, and may I say it is good to see you again Miss. Potter." Dumbledore said to me. "We've met before?" I asked not remembering it. "Yes, well I didn't expect you to remember much because you were only two years old the last time we met. I hope it isn't inconvenient of me to ask this. Do you remember anything from before your third birthday?" he asked staring at me. "I remember some things but when I remember them, the memories come in flashbacks. I remember I have a little brother, but I don't remember his name. I remember I had uncles, but I don't remember what they looked like or what their names are." I said. He nodded understandingly. "Well as much as I would love to say this was a purely recreational visit, it is not. I'm here to extend an invitation to Hogwarts to Violet, Taylor, and Timothy." he explained. Our parents nodded and asked us to leave the room. Taylor and I went upstairs while Timmy tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. "What'd ya think they're talking about down there?" Taylor asked. "Probably about whether or not they should send us to school. Is someone anxious to find out, Tay-Tay?" I asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. We figured we would just wait until we heard Timmy get yelled at for eavesdropping because Lord knows he'll get caught. "TIMOTHY EDMUND JENKINS HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAVESDROP BECAUSE IT'S RUDE!" We heard Ma scream from downstairs. We came downstairs and watched in utter amusement as Timmy got his ear twisted a good couple times for eavesdropping. After she laid off Timmy she got to the point. "In two weeks you will depart for Hogwarts." She announced. "What about our horses?" Taylor and I asked in unison. "I brought that up in my conversation with Professor Dumbledore. The school will be building a stable on the grounds for you to keep them in and they want to have extra horses on hand so they have given you a grant of money to purchase three new thorough-bred horses and two new draft horses." She explained. She lost me at buy new horses. Oh My God. I must be dreaming. I'm so excited to go it's like a dream come true. I won't have to keep secrets anymore and to be with people like me. I'll finally fit in. Or will I?


	4. Horses on Boats and My Favorite Things

"We have a beautiful pure Arabian horse you may want to look at." said the stable manager. Taylor and I were at the stables attempting to find the last two horses we were told to buy. "We already have an Arabian." Taylor told him. I barely heard her. My focus was stuck on this beautiful black stallion out in the stable yard. "How much is that one?" I asked. "Oh you don't want him. He's a rowdy one. No one here's been able to even saddle him up let alone ride him." said the stable manager. "Well I'd like to try." I said marching out to the stable yard, blinded by my own determination. I grabbed the saddle and blankets from a near stable hand and plopped them on the ground at the fence's edge. "C'mere boy." I called to the horse. To everyone's surprise, he trotted over to me. I patted his muzzle reassuringly and grabbed the saddle and blanket. I gently and cautiously saddled him up and climbed on his back. He took me around the stable yard and brought me to an ever so gentle stop. I gave him an apple. "I want to buy this one." I stated. The stable manager just nodded and Taylor had no objections. "If you'd follow me I'd be happy to get your purchase taken care of." said the now timid rather than boisterous stable manager. We followed him into his office. "Now that they payment forms are all taken care of, we can move on to the registration forms." "We need international papers." Taylor stated. At first the stable manager looked shocked but changed around the paper work. "What are you gonna name him?" "Midnight." I said. He jotted it down. "Here's all of the paperwork. Do you have all the supplies you need to take care of him?" "Yes sir we do." He nodded and helped us load Midnight into the trailer. We went to another stable after that and found our last draft horse. We had 9 horses total now to take to England. Five thorough-bred horses named: Midnight, Shining Star, Buttermilk, Peppermint, and Tulip. Four Draft horses named: Tennyson, Loco, Cherry, and Chessie. We were ready to go. We were told we'd be arriving two weeks into the school year, but we'd already be caught up because Ma was still tutoring us. The next day we'd be on a boat to England.

***Next Day***

"C'mon girls we're gonna be late!" Ma called upstairs. "We're coming Ma just hold your horses. We'll be there on time don't worry." Taylor and I called in unison. "Oh I'll be holding on to more than just horses if you two don't get your butts down here in the next thirty seconds!" She screamed. God she was irritable on busy mornings. Taylor and I ran down the stairs bags in hand. "How're we getting there?" Timmy asked. "We are apparating." dad said. "What's that?" Timmy asked. "It's like teleportation but real." Ma said. "What about the horses?" I asked. "We've shrunken them down and they are all in this mini-stable." she said. "Well that's cool." I said as we all linked arms and apparated to our dock. "What the heck!" Timmy, Taylor, and I all exclaimed. "You guys apparated quite successfully, most people vomit the first time." Dad said. "I can't imagine why." I said sarcastically. "How many times must I tell you sarcasm does not suit you, darling." ma said. "Huzzah to the comedy genius in our presence. We oh so worship you." I said again using sarcasm. Ma rolled her eyes and walked up the plank. We all followed and got to our rooms. Wow, a week on a boat. This should be fun. Yeah right.


	5. Boatrides, Arrivals, and Meetings Oh My

One week on a boat feels like a year. We finally docked in England. I ran off the boat and flung myself to the ground, screaming, "LAND! Oh sweet land!" My adoptive family just rolled their eyes and laughed at me. Dad hailed a taxi to take us somewhere

An hour later we pulled up to an old pub and walked inside. "Todd? Todd Jenkins? Is that you?"

"Yes it is, Minister. I'm back for a few days, at least." Dad replied to the voice which was coming from a middle aged man walking toward us through the crowded pub.

"Well it certainly is good to see both of you again. Now, who are these beautiful young children, well actually they are almost adults, right?" The man called Minister asked.

"Well, minister…" ma said but she was cut off. "No, no need to bother with formalities Teresa, call me Cornelius." said the man.

"Well then Cornelius, this is my eldest child and only son Timothy, my eldest daughter Taylor, my little baby Tara, and my adoptive daughter Violet. Children this is Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic." said Ma.

At this point I finally looked the Minister in the eye. As my eyes met his I almost swore he had a heart attack. He started stuttering and spluttering out inconceivable words.

"She looks so much like….Like she could be real…Is she?" he finally settled on the two syllable question after a few minutes of incoherent babbling.

Ma and Dad just nodded. "I don't mean to be rude but why is this so important?"I asked.

"Violet, you do know that this is your adoptive family, don't you?" the man asked. "Of course I do." I answered indignantly. "Do you remember your biological family? Your parents? Your brother? Your _godfather_?" he said the word with such hate I felt it was better not to ask why. "I remember a little about my parents. A little less about Harry. Nothing else." I said sadly. The minister nodded in understanding. "You remember their deaths vividly don't you." he asked through a statement. I nodded earning a look of sympathy from everyone present.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. Good seeing you again Todd, Teresa." said the minister, expertly breaking the tension created by the previous situation.

"Well now that we're good and late, we need to get shopping. You'll be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow and we need to get your school supplies." Ma said as she led us out the back door into the alley which was cut off by a brick wall. Ma pulled out her wand and tapped the wall in a particular order. The bricks began to move and folded back into themselves, forming an archway.

"Magic still never ceases to amaze me." Timmy said.

We walked around for awhile finding things we needed. After that was out of the way, we returned to the pub, which was called the Leaky Cauldron and came face to face with a black and white moving mug shot of a middle aged man. The headline basically screamed "have you seen this man?". It was quite disturbing but not half as disturbing as the flashback I had.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Knock, Knock! Anybody home?" questioned a younger Sirius Black as he entered the home of his best friend James and James's wife Lilly. "Unkie Siwius!" squealed the two year old Violet. "How's my little angel today?" "I am good." she answered with a half toothy smile. That smile always made Sirius smile. She was after all, his goddaughter. He was supposed to baby sit her that day. They went to the park, to the pond to feed the ducks, also to the farmer's market down the road. It was a day both of them would never forget._

***END FLASHBACK***

I was going cold and becoming paler by the second. "Do you know that man?" Timmy asked. "He's my godfather." I stated simply before keeling over in my first fainting spell ever.

***NEXT DAY***

"ViVi wake up! We're going to Hogwarts today. Wake up!" screamed an overly hyper for the morning Timmy. He was bouncing up and down on the edge of my bed and screaming his bloody lungs out.

"I'm up you demon child now get off of me." I said sitting up and stretching. "They gave you sugar this morning didn't they?" Timmy nodded his head vigorously. "I told them not to do that but do they listen to me…no. They always give you sugar and you would think that they would learn their lesson by now but nooo, they just have to ignore the consequences just to irk me." I said ranting on and on and when I finally turned around Timmy was gone and my bags were sitting at the door.

I ran out to find ma and dad, Taylor, Timmy, and Tara all ready and waiting. We latched on to each other and with a loud pop, we were gone. Shortly after we arrived in a small village.

"Kids this is Hogsmede. Once a month on Saturday the school lets students 3rd year and up come into Hogsmede to shop, eat, and just plain have fun. Right now for the moment we need to get the horses settled and get you cleaned up in time for your welcoming feast. Hurry up now." said Ma. We all walked through the gates and up the walk where we found this magnificent castle. Looking to the right we found the most wonderful stable, complete with exercise corrals, a carriage house, and a feed barn.

"This … is …. Beautiful." I stated in complete awe. Taylor just nodded as did everyone else. Ma enlarged the horses we had been keeping in tiny form for the past week and we put them in the stable. We got everything set up just the way we liked.

"Now that we have everything set up we'll take you up to the castle to find Professor Dumbledore." Dad said. We trudged up the path together.

Alright I sort of think that this Professor Dumbledore is like a psychic because he was standing in front of the school waiting for us.

"Hello again. I'm glad you are all here safe and sound and I suspect you had a good trip." Professor Dumbledore said. We nodded and he led us to a public bathroom thing to get cleaned up. When we finished an hour later our parents were gone and Professor Dumbledore was standing there with two new people. "This is Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They will be teaching you here at Hogwarts." he said. I shook hands with each of them. "Well I should get in to start the feast and introduce you to be sorted." Dumbledore said.

"When the time comes you two will follow me down the aisle and to the stool, then one at a time you will each be sorted into your houses." we nodded and when the time came did exactly what she said. This old hat that talks sorted Taylor and Timmy into Gryffindor house. I was up next. "Potter, Violet." McGonagall called.

"Hmmm…Interesting….Such a bright child but with such a tragic past. I see you would do very well in any of the houses but with your amount of loyalty and protective instinct you would most enjoy the house with your adoptive siblings and your biological brother…Better be….GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after much babbling. I sat down at the table with all the cheering people in between Taylor and Timmy. We ate and towards the end of the meal. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. What years are you all in?" this girl with bushy hair asked.

"Violet and I are in our 5th year and Timmy is in his 6th year." "Where is Violet I would love to meet her?" Hermione said. "She was just here; she probably just got overwhelmed and went outside. Oh, you mentioned a Harry Potter, right?" Taylor checked. "Yeah he's just down there talking to Oliver Wood about the Quidditch match this weekend." "Oh, ok just checking."

I was outside sitting by the lake enjoying the view. Meeting all of those new people and being sorted was just too much for me. Well I guess you caught me, it wasn't that it just finally set in that I wouldn't se Ma and Dad until Christmas.

"Hey, ViVi are you alright?" questioned Timmy who had followed me

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just a little overwhelmed that's all."

"You sure?"

"Positive, Timmy. I just needed some fresh air. I'll meet you guys outside of the Great Hall." I said. Timmy knew I needed to be left alone for a while so he left to head back inside. I sat by the lake a while longer and decided it was best I start heading up to the Great Hall. I got there just in time to see Taylor and Timmy walking into the hallway with several people. "Hey y'all!" I said embracing the best of my already thick country bumpkin accent.

"Hey, Violet this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. Guys this is Violet Potter." Taylor said.

Once we were properly introduced we started walking up to the common room. I knew Harry is my brother but didn't know if he knew he even had a sister in the first place. So I thought it best I not tell him. We walked up to this portrait of a fat lady and this older red headed purist said the password. The portrait swung forward and allowed us all entrance to the common room. Our things had already been taken to our rooms so we sat down with the others, Taylor and I setting next to each other.

"Can I talk with you, Violet?" asked Harry. I got up to follow him, as did Timmy and Taylor.

"I do believe the boy meant alone." I said shrewdly, walking

"Umm, I'm not really sure why I'm bringing this up, but it's worth a shot. I was told that I had a sister that was believed to be dead and with you r last name being Potter I was sort of wondering if it was you." he said. I was too shocked to say anything. "Look I knew this was a long shot but I have to know. Are you my sister?"

"I…I…I think I am." I said struggling to get the words out. Harry was just as shocked as I was.

"We have to be sure. Come on." he said. I followed and he led me down some stairs through twisting hallways and up to a statue of a gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop." Harry said to the statue and it rose upward making a set of stairs. We walked up them and came to a door which opened upon knocking to reveal Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Evening, Harry, Violet. How may I help you?"

"Is she my sister?" Harry asked at the same time I asked/yelled, "Is he my brother?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied concisely.

"Okay. That answers the question. See you later Professor." I said. Harry and I walked back to the common room and along the way caught each other up on our lives the past 12 years we hadn't been together. We explained everything to the others after we got into the common room. They were all understanding and happy for the both of us, especially Ron who's comment was,

"Congrats mate you finally have family who isn't evil."

All and all it was a rather interesting night that was about to get more interesting. All of the sudden there was a small chuckle and a set of red headed twins made their way toward us.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"To see our darling ickle Wonniekins" they said together. "Ron where are your manners? You didn't introduce us to the beautiful new transfer girls." The one on the left said.

"Oh right, Taylor, Violet, Timmy, these are my twin brothers Fred and George." Ron said.

"Pleasure." Taylor and I said together as Timmy grunted.

"I'm Fred." said the cute one on the right.

"I'm George." said the slightly less cute one on the left. I mean I know that they're twins and look the same its just that Fred was a bit cuter. His hair was like an inch longer and his eyes were a brighter shade of blue. He was just gorgeous. I didn't know what Fred was all about, but I was going to find out. If I knew one thing it was that I intended to learn more about this adorable ginger.

Well I'm sorry that this took so long. I paragraphed it and it took way longer. Doesn't matter because it was hard to write anyway and plus it looks better. Anyway reviews are lovely and I hope you enjoy this story because I know I sure am.


	6. Sarchasm is Always the Answer

It had been two weeks and already I felt like home. In fact I looked at it as being home. Hogwarts was my home now because I was with my baby brother. Already I had friends which included Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and all of the others. All of the teachers at least liked me or tolerated me, except for one.

Professor Snape had to be one of the meanest, foulest, and most repugnant teachers on this planet. He resented me from the start, calling me an insufferable know-it-all when I raised my hand to answer every question being that I was ahead from being homeschooled to an advanced level throughout my youth. Times like those I faced while in Professor Snape's classroom called for my favorite philosophy kill them with kindness. I went out of my way to be gracious towards that intolerable old fool, opening doors, getting ingredients, staying quiet. Anything and everything to get on his nonexistent good side.

My Class Schedule was as follows:

**Required: Elective:**

Charms Care of Magical Creatures

Transfiguration Divination

Defense Against the Dark Arts Ancient Runes

Herbology

History of Magic

Potions

Astronomy

Some of those classes were boring I have to admit but being in class with Fred Weasley made it all the more better. It wasn't until the day of our first horse show that we had a problem.

I had gotten through all of my classes up until potions and that was when I was heading out to get the horses set up. Professor Dumbledore was nice enough to lend out the Quidditch Pitch for the show. We were to perform for the entire school before dinner. I was in Potions when I had to leave. I assumed that Professor Dumbledore had alerted all of our teachers but apparently I was wrong. I arose from my seat, gathering my books as I went, when I heard his disgusting voice.

"Miss Potter, Where do you think you are going?" Professor Snape asked me through gritted teeth.

"Well Professor, I thought you knew 'bout the horse show the Headmaster organized. I'm heading out to prep the horses before the show." I said exercising my acquired southern accent.

"Miss Potter, please tell me, are all Americans such, oh how do I put this, hicks? Or is it just you and your 'kinfolk' as you might put it?" he hissed.

"Well I can't answer for all Americans, professor but answer me this. Are all Brits such stuck up prats? Or is it just you?" I asked in contempt.

"Detention with me tomorrow night as well as 20 points from Gryffindor for insubordination now get out of this classroom." Snape glared as I walked out and, turning the corner I swore I saw him smile.

I arrived at the barn in no time but before entering I noticed something standing near the Forbidden Forrest. It was a large black dog. The dog made eye contact with me and I was sent hurtling into a flashback.

***FLASHBACK***

_Little three year Violet sat parked in front of the television. She stared blankly at the unidentified muggle TV show. "Violet what are you watching?" Lilly Potter asked as she walked passed the television. _

_ "Dunno." Violet answered without diverting her attention from the small box. _

_ "Why is it that important?" Lilly asked returning from the kitchen._

_ "Dunno." Violet repeated._

_ "Why don't you go outside and play?" Lilly implored._

_ "Dunno." Violet stated boredly._

_ By this time her father James was watching as well as his two best friends Sirius and Remus. Sirius shifted into his animagus form, a big black dog, and barked. Violet immediately turned to see him and then ran outside with him._

_ "I give up." Lilly stated sinking into the couch on top of James. James gently massaged her shoulders._

_ "Give it time, love. She'll start listening to you eventually. At least we have Harry who hasn't learned to talk yet." James said chuckling. Lilly playfully shoved him._

***END FLASHBACK***

I smiled sadly and chuckled under my breath. Walking to the back of the stable, I got Midnight out of his stall and led him to the corral, repeating the process for Buttermilk. After walking them for a while, Taylor, Timmy, and I decided I would ride Midnight because for some reason I was the only one he liked, Timmy would ride Buttermilk, and Taylor would ride Shining Star. Just then Professor McGonagall let us know everyone was in the Pitch. We mounted our horses and started in a slow trot toward the entrance to the Pitch. Timmy was jumping the hurdles for the exhibition as well as racing Taylor and I. I was Barrel Racing and Taylor was in the cone course. I also had the hog tie but it was a calf so I really don't get the name. Taylor and Timmy went first and then set up the barrels.

"Next up is Violet Potter attempting to beat her record time at the barrel race. Her record is 15 seconds." came Lee Jordan's voice as he was commentating. I sat in readiness for Hagrid to blow the whistle. One, I whip hair out of my eyes….Two, I take a deep breath….Three and I'm off. Speeding down the pitch, rounding the barrels with ease, the wind whipping through my hair. The time was called out as soon as I brought the horse to a stop. "14 seconds. She's done it! She's beaten her record!" Lee called out. A smile broke on to my face as the barrels were removed and a calf brought out. As the whistle blew I took off after the calf, flying off the horse and tackling the calf to the ground. I swiftly tied it up and jumped up. I had once again beaten my record. Then it was the race and Taylor and Shining Star won that one.

"You did great Vi!" Harry called as I exited the stable.

"Thanks, Harry." I said, hugging him. "Now if ya'll will excuse me, I would really like to clean up before supper." I drawled and headed towards the common room. After showering and getting dressed I bounded down the steps and smacked into something hard. Looking up I realized I had knocked Fred Weasley to the ground and was lying on top of him. I quickly got up and tried to hide my blush with my hair. "I'm really sorry." I squeaked.

"No problem. You're Violet, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me, and you're Fred." I answered.

"Can I walk you to dinner?" he asked.

"That would be very nice. Thank You." I replied. We walked and talked on our way down. He told jokes to make me laugh and I told stories about my life. Then Timmy happened.

Timmy met us outside the Great Hall and stopped Fred, telling me to go on ahead he'd be in there in a minute. I shrugged and did as he said, not knowing what he was going to do.

***TIMMY'S POINT OF VIEW***

I saw Violet walking with one of the Weasley twins, what was his name Fabian, Fargo, Freeman, something like that. I walked out there and told Violet to go inside, that I'd be in there in a minute. Then I turned to the Weasley Twin. "Why were you talking to Vi?" I asked.

"I was talking to her because she's funny and I was hoping to be friends with her. Why?"

"I don't think I want to see you talking to her again, Weasley. You see she's like another sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt. So I think it'd be best if you steer clear of her, got it?" Weasley nodded. "Good." I said and continued into the Great Hall.

***NORMAL POINT OF VIEW***

Timmy walked in and sat across from Taylor and I. I looked around for Fred and saw him sit down at the end of the table. He quit talking to me or even looking at me. After two weeks I got fed up with it. "Fred! Wait Up! What's wrong with you?" I asked as I passed him in the hall. He kept walking and with that enter in my own livid mood. "Hey! I'm talking to you, arsehole!" I shrieked. He turned around slowly.

"What do you want?" he asked with a glare.

"I'd like to know why you've been ignoring me. I thought we were friends." I said casting my eyes down.

"We were until your brother told me to stay away from you."

"I'll kill him. First though, once I talk to him, do you think we can be friends again?" I asked.

"I think that is definitely a good possibility." he said.

Then I was off to murder Timothy Jenkins.

Anyway I apologize for the update taking so long. I had some trouble figuring out which direction to steer this story.


	7. Drama and the Perfect Suprise

Over the next 6 and a half months Taylor, Timmy, and I really settled into our new lives. Timmy became friends with Cedric Diggory and Taylor & I grew to be the best little pranking apprentices known to Hogwarts and our partners in crime Fred and George could not agree more. The only thing I wished is that it would have been a more normal year and not a constant security search to see if you were hiding Sirius Black in your vest pocket. Well one day things heated up. As we all walked up to the common room after Hogsmede we arrived at the portrait of the fat lady to find the fat lady gone. Percy began shouting for people to move as Professor Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd to examine the painting.

"Mister Filch round up the ghosts, have them search every painting in the castle and find the fat lady."

"There's no need for ghosts Professor, the fat lady's there."

People rushed about trying to see the fat lady who was trapped in a painting of the African Wilderness.

"Dear Lady who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eyes like the devil he's got, and a soul dark as his name. It's him headmaster, the one they all talk about, he's here in the castle…SIRIUS BLACK!" The Fat Lady answered hysterically.

"Secure the castle Mister Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall." Dumbledore called. We all slept in the great hall that night and the castle was searched. Taylor and I slept near Fred and George because they always made us feel safe. It was nerve-racking for most but truly for me I was a bit happy, I was hoping to see him because I knew that he was innocent and he is my godfather. Well a few weeks later Harry comes back from the hospital wing with Ron who was limping and Hermione. They then proceeded to tell us that they had a run in with a werewolf Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black whom they had saved. Well they had an interesting night.

Well now it was time for the hard part, Taylor and I had to tell Fred and George about our feelings for them and we had to do it now or go nuts over the summer. So that's just what we did.

"We need to talk…separately." Taylor and I said together.

"Alright." they said together. I pulled Fred in one direction and Taylor pulled George in the other.

"Alright Fred I really have no idea how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I really like you, as more than a friend and I have for a while I just didn't have the guts to tell you in fear of rejection." I breathed out in my ever fading southern accent. It felt good to get that off my chest but the thing that was scaring me is that Fred was silent. He's _**never**_ silent. Finally he spoke.

"Violet I really like you too and I didn't tell you because I assumed that you wouldn't like me." he said. I couldn't say anything to that so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He smelled like peppermint and lemons. It smelled so good. We just stayed there for a while, him holding me, and me holding him. It just felt right. "Well, if we're getting things off our chests I would like to tell you…Violet Lillian Potter I think I love you." Fred said.

I didn't hesitate at all with my reply, "I love you too Fred." Our eyes met as I leaned my head towards his and then…

"Hey Fred, Violet! Ready to get on the train?" Timmy asked. One day I will kill that little mongrel.

"Sure, Timmy we'll be there in a minute." Fred said.

"Okay." he muttered and stalked off.

"Now where were we?" Fred asked.

"Right about here." I said pressing my lips to his.

"This does mean you're my girlfriend right because if not I would be forced to call you a tease and discontinue our friendship."

"As long as you want me to be your girlfriend I will be." We joined hands and made our way to the train.

Over the summer holidays I didn't see Fred. We wrote to each other almost daily and always promised to go visit each other but never seemed to get the time. I had horse shows to go to and chores to do and it just never seemed to be a good time. That however was going to change because the Quidditch World Cup was to be held about two to three weeks before the start of term and my "father had decided to get us tickets come to find out that Fred and his family would be going also. Taylor and I were going to surprise Fred and George. Harry was going to be their also according to his letters. I do hope those muggles take good care of him.

The day of the match we took a portkey to the match. Upon arriving at the match I proceeded to scour the crowd in search of any person with fiery red hair. I succeeded in finding Mr. Weasley who directed me to their tent. Taylor and I entered and snuck up on our boyfriends. I covered Fred's eyes and said, "Hello, Handsome."

"Tina how many times must I tell you I already have a beautiful and intelligent girlfriend?"

"I'll tell her and then I'll injure her." I replied testily.

"I'm only kidding love I knew it was you. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." I replied pulling myself from his arms and walking forward. "Alright form a line a give me hugs and tell me how desperately you've missed me." I said jokingly. I got my hugs but Harry was last. "Harry I've missed you dearly. How was your summer? Were those muggles good to you? Have you been eating you look so thin? How are you?" I asked rapidly.

"I'm fine Violet really. Yes they fed me, no they were not particularly hospitable to me but all the same I dealt with it, and I am wonderful. How was your summer?"

"It was rather good thank you. Lots of traveling for the horse shows and all." I said.

Then I began to catch up with Fred as Mr. Weasley talked with my foster parents and everyone else busied themselves. It was the perfect surprise.

Well hello all. Yes I realize what a jerk I have been for not updating but I had writers block and I kept thinking about doing it but I also suffer from something known as sever procrastination and I've had it since birth. Anyway well I have a few questions for you all in regards to what happens in my story.

Should Sirius Black die?

Should Fred die?

Should Violet die?

Should Taylor or any of her family die or be severly injured?

Should Fred a Violet stay together?

Should George and Taylor stay together?

Any requests as to what happens?

Thank you all for reading and I don't believe waits shall be that long. Yes some of the dialogue was taken straight out of Prisoner of Azkaban because I started watching it today because I got bored. Again thanks for reading and thank you for reviewing or PMing me with answers to my questions because I know you will.


	8. Make My Own Mistakes

I never thought I would climb so many stairs in the entirety of my life. As we continued up the seemingly endless stairs which we had only climbed half way, the complaining started. "Dad how far up are we?" complained Fred.

"Let's put it this way if it rains, you'll be the first to know." said the sickening voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Mr. Weasley testily.

"We're watching the match from the Minister's box by personal invitation from the minister himself." said Draco.

"Don't boast Draco. It's no use with these people." his father scolded. As we started to leave, Lucius grabbed Harry's hand with his cane, "Do enjoy yourself will you? While you can."

"You can I either remove your webbed fingers from my brother under your own power or I can do it for you." I replied to the platinum blonde man-beast in front of me.

"Why you insolent little girl…" he said as he raised his cane to strike me. As the cane came down towards me a hand stopped it. Fred was standing there holding the cane. He released the cane and put his arm around my waist, guiding me up the stairs. It was only then when I realized we were only people left on that flight of stairs as the others had gone ahead.

"Thanks for standing up for me Vi." Harry said.

"What are sisters for?" I said hugging him.

"Love you really should be more careful of what you say. What would have happened if I hadn't been there?" Fred asked truly worried.

"He deserved it and I wouldn't have let it happen because I then would have rolled back to the bottom of the staircase and had to climb back up and that would not be happening." He laughed. Finally after 10 minutes we reached our seats.

"What happened to you? We thought you were right behind us." Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well Lucius Malfoy caught my hand with his cane and was like "Enjoy yourself while you can" and Violet insulted him and then he tried to hit her with his cane but Fred wouldn't let him." Harry said.

"He tried to hit you, Violet? How like him." Mr. Weasley stated.

"I take it I'm not the only one who has taken a great disliking to him."

"Not even close. Last year he threatened to hex the families of all of those on the board if they didn't vote to put Buckbeak to death."

"How evil of him. Oh wait I forgot who we're talking about. I swear his first evil deed was not drowning his son at birth." That one made everyone laugh. The minister announced the match and the Irish team entered, followed of course by the Bulgarians with Viktor Krum, Ron's man-crush.

After the match was over and we were back in the tent, Ron went off on a tangent because Ireland won. "There's no one like Krum, he's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's not an athlete, he's an artist."

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny replied. Then we all started to sing.

"Victor I love you, Victor I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you."

A loud bang was heard, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred commented. Arthur came barging into the tent at that moment.

"Stop that, it's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here, now." We all began filing out of the tent. "Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." That's when I saw them. About a dozen of those vile masks marching forward. Death Eaters. Voldemort's followers. I began running in their direction but was pulled back towards the portkey by Fred.

"What were you thinking running towards them? You could've been killed." He screamed at me.

"I was thinking that any one of them could have been there the night my parents died. I was thinking about them finally paying their dues. You wouldn't understand." I said marching away toward the book we had taken as a portkey and went home.

***FRED POV***

I know she is mad. I don't want her to be mad at me but what was I supposed to do, let her get herself killed. She's my girlfriend and I love her. She probably wouldn't answer if I wrote to her so I figure I'll talk to her when we go back to school. I wonder if she'll be riding the Hogwarts Express this year.

Now we were home after walking through the woods. Mom threw open the door and sprinted out. "How was the match? Who won? Did you have a good time? Are you hungry?" I just walked past not in the mood to talk. Dad explained what had happened and George explained why I was being moody as I had retired to my room. I stayed there all night and didn't come out not even for dinner. I cried myself to sleep that night because I realized with her stubbornness, Violet may never forgive me.

***VIOLET POV***

I know I went overboard. I didn't want to be mad at him but he needs to let me make my own decisions. I didn't need him mad at me. He's my boyfriend and I love him. I need time to think this over. I'll talk to him at school when we get back. I'll be riding the train this year and Todd and Teresa will be taking the horses. I've stopped calling them mom and dad. It just doesn't feel right anymore.

I stayed in my room that night because I just wanted to be alone for a while so not surprisingly there was a knock at my door. "Come in if you must."

"Hey Vi." Timmy replied.

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right. I know you had a rough evening."

"I'm dealing with it."

"I noticed you stopped calling my parents mom and dad. What's up with that if you don't mind me asking."

"It just doesn't feel right anymore. I'm not hurting their feelings, am I?"

"No they don't mind. I was just being curious. Did something happen with Fred? Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah. When _they _attacked the match I ran in their direction because all I wanted at that moment was vengeance for my parent's deaths and well Fred stopped me and I over reacted, screamed at him, and ran away. Now I just feel bad about it."

"Well I'm not good at girl advice so this as good as I can do, write about it. You always loved to write songs so write a song about it."

"I will Timmy. Thanks for the advice." I gave him a hug.

"Anytime Vi." he laughed.

That's what I did. I wrote a song about Fred and it made me feel a lot better. The next day I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore with all of the school lists and an extra note asking me or Taylor to sing at the opening dinner because of a special occasion. Taylor didn't want to so I decided I would sing my song about Fred. Well I was going to sing it.

***Time Skip, Train Station***

We were running late and we had to catch the train. That was a great combination. We were the last people on the train. Taylor went ahead to find George and Timmy put our luggage up. I went to find Fred and oh I found him alright. I walked into a train car and saw a flash of red hair from a compartment. I assumed it was either Fred or one of the Weasleys that would be able to tell me where Fred was. I opened the compartment door to see Fred Weasley, my boyfriend locked in a passionate kiss with Angelina Johnson. They broke apart and Fred started to speak.

"Save it, I don't want to hear." I said and ran out of the compartment and far down the hall. I locked the compartment door. I pulled out my guitar and for the entire ride I wrote a new song about Fred. We arrived and I left the compartment, dressed in my robes. I grabbed a carriage with some Ravenclaws and went up to the castle. After speaking with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, I went to set everything up in the great hall with Timmy and Taylor who were my back up band. Then I ran into Fred.

"Violet I swear she kissed me. I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. Please forgive me."

"No, and if you thought that we are still a couple, you were sorely mistaken." I said walking away.

After the sorting of the first years and the entrance of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, it was time for us to perform.

"Now to entertain our guests we have our American students performing a song they wrote themselves. Please welcome Taylor and Timmy Jenkins and Violet Potter." We walked on stage and got ready to sing the new song.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Chorus:]_

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

_[Repeat Chorus]_

After finishing the song I looked up to see Harry giving me a questioning look, Angelina looking satisfied that she got to me, Fred looking apologetic, and the Weasley siblings staring at Fred with a look that said what did you screw up this time. Over all I was satisfied. After that I retired to the dormitories and slept.

Wow I am on a roll. Two chapters in one week. I guess it's because I checked the story traffic stats and there are so many readers that I am positively giddy. Review please. Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader now so yeah. Please message me if you want to beta read for me and I'll return the favor.


	9. Letters and Decisions

My life was a bloody nightmare. I had to share a room with the very girl that my boyfriend had cheated on me with. Now was that at all fair. No. I went up to the dormitories unpacked, all the while being stared at by a smug looking Angelina, and then went back to the common room and said my hello's to all except Fred.

"Harry how was the rest of your summer? Did you stay at the Burrow? Well at least there you're eating." I asked my little brother.

"My summer was great, yes I stayed at the Burrow, and yes I ate. How was the rest of your summer?"

"Boring."

"Care to explain what's going on between you and Fred?" he asked.

"Tell you later." I answered and began chatting amicably with everyone. After everyone else had gone to bed and it was just me and Harry I decided to talk. I told him everything that had happened from the spat at the Quidditch Cup and him cheating on me with Angelina.

"God Vi, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't cheat on me." He laughed. I gave him a hug. "It's great having my little brother back in my life."

"And it's great to have an older sister that I can bug at all hours of the day with my incessant trouble-finding." I laughed at that.

"Well good night Harry, See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Violet."

I did not sleep that night at all. I just couldn't sleep with the sorrow of losing him. I actually thought I loved Fred and I was stupid enough to let myself fall thinking he loved me too. Obviously that was a stupid thought.

Being as though I couldn't sleep I decided to go sit by the fire and write a letter to my godfather. I hadn't written him before because I didn't know where he was. I figured I'd just ask Harry to send it for me. So I quietly snuck my stationary and a quill from my trunk and snuck to the common room. To my luck, the fire was still blazing. I sat in an armchair and inked my quill. Putting pen to paper I began writing to someone I hadn't talked to in close to thirteen years.

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**I know we haven't spoken in close to 13 years and that you may not even remember me but I know that I want to talk to you. My name is Violet Lillian Potter and I am your god-daughter. I really have no idea what to say after 13 years other than that I remember how you used to shift to animagus form and let me ride on your back whenever I threw a tantrum. I guess I'll just tell you what I've been doing since the last time we saw each other. After my parents died I went to the neighbor's house and they took me in. Ever since then I've been living with Todd and Teresa Jenkins and their three children, Timmy, Taylor, and Tara. Yeah the names that start with "T" thing get's annoying. Well throughout the years Taylor and I became the best of friends. We both got into horseback riding and I've taken silver and gold medals all over the place at different horse shows and riding competitions. I have two horses myself, Buttermilk is a golden Palomino and Midnight is a black stallion. I dated Fred Weasley for a while, but then I caught him cheating on me so I broke up with him and publicly humiliated him. That was a good night. Well I had better go, it's getting quite late. Talk to you soon.**_

_** You're God-daughter,**_

_** Violet**_

I put the letter in an envelope and brought it up to my dormitory. I crawled into bed and after that I could sleep. 4 hours later Taylor was waking me up to go feed the horses. Yes it was 5 in the morning. I got up, grabbing clothes as I went and ran headfirst to the bathroom. I showered, dried my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, and did my make-up. I got dressed in my usual riding outfit, a t-shirt, jeans, and my black riding boots. We went out to the barn to find Timmy already there. He had cleaned the stalls already so all Taylor and I had to do was feed and water all the horses and then take them out to stretch their legs. We did all of that and went back to the dormitories to shower and change into our uniforms. By time we got up there everyone was already down to breakfast. Well almost everybody. Fred was still there. He caught me by the arm and pulled me aside. Timmy and Taylor turned around but I told them to go ahead that I'd handle it and catch up. "What do you want, Fred?"

"A chance to explain and to say I'm sorry."

"You've got 2 minutes. Go."

"I swear she really did kiss me. I was in the compartment and she walked in and said she wanted to catch up and all of a sudden she was kissing me and then you walked in. I wasn't purposely kissing her or cheating on you. I swear it."

"I realized that. It's just way too hard to trust you now. I think it would be good if we just stay friends for a while. I just don't know if I can trust you right away so I think we should just be friends. It wouldn't be a good idea to rush into a relationship with someone I don't know if I can trust. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." he said though I could tell he wasn't that okay with it. I smiled at him and continued to the dormitories. After taking a warm shower, putting on my uniform, and doing my hair and makeup I was finally ready for breakfast. I went down to the Great Hall and sat next to Harry.

"Mornin' little bro, How goes it?" I asked as I was hyper.

"Mornin big sis, I'm good. How about you?"

"Hyper. Hey can you send a letter for me?" I asked.

"Sure just give it to me after breakfast." That's what I did. He even posted it before class for me. What a good brother. I attended all of my classes, which if I say so myself Professor Moody is the best. Some of his lessons may be impractical or considered not appropriate but still, cool teacher. Fred and I hung out during our free period.

"Are you sure your okay with just being friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with it." he replied and yet again I could tell he was lying. I just nodded and we talked about the pranks he had planned and how his family was. It was a good conversation but truly it made me kind of miss being his girlfriend. No I can't be thinking that way. I made the right decision, didn't I?

**Hello All! I'm so excited because this is the third Chapter in one week. Aren't you all proud? Just a reminder that I do not own anything recognizable by you lovely readers. Bye.**


	10. Tasks, Parties, and Anger Management

It had been a week and we were all sitting in the Great Hall after dinner. Dumbledore dimmed the lights and told us about the selection process for the Triwizard Tournament. Then the process began and the first chosen was Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion. The next was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion. Then was Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion. We assumed everything was done, but oh how wrong we were. As Dumbledore was making his closing speech the Goblet turned red and flared up, spitting out another name. "Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore screamed.

"That's you." I whispered to my younger brother, nudging him up and out of his seat. He stepped forward and was ushered into the back room. The rest of the school had no idea what to make of the ordeal. It was sudden and unexpected but somehow, I knew Harry didn't do this.

Later that night I was sitting in my bed reading a book when I heard tapping at my window. "Who's owl is that?" asked Angelina.

"It's mine; now go back to making yourself throw up and screwing other people's boyfriends." I replied disdainfully, I truly do hate her. She just scowled and stormed off as I opened the window and pulled the owl in. It really wasn't my owl I just didn't want her near me. I pulled the letter off of its foot and gave it a treat from the bag hanging near the window. I examined the letter to find my name scrawled on the front. Well that worked out. I slipped the letter under my pillow and curled up to wait for the other girls to fall asleep. When all was still I grabbed the letter and snuck to the common room to read it. I had a feeling it was a reply from Sirius. I curled up by the fire to read and opened the letter noiselessly.

_Dear Violet,_

_ It was certainly nice to hear that you aren't dead as I had suspected. I know that isn't a great way to start a letter to someone you haven't talked to in thirteen years, but I was under the impression you had been killed that night. I'm glad you remember me and had a good childhood. I remember Todd and Teresa from school and they are good people and I'm glad they were there for you when I couldn't be. As for that Weasley boy, I can't believe he was stupid enough to cheat on you. I know Molly and Arthur and they would never raise their son to do that. I have to say from the way you sound through your letters, you act a lot like your father most of the time, but when you care about people, you are very much like your mother. It may come as a shock to you but I can tell. Lilly and James were my best friends and I am very glad I still have you and Harry. Oh please do tell your brother not to send Hedwig anymore. She's too recognizable and it's too dangerous with the Ministry searching letters now. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Sirius_

I smiled at the letter. It was good to talk to him after all this time. I really missed him, and some days I just wondered what life would have been like if that vile Peter Pettigrew wouldn't have sold my parents to Voldemort.

Sometime during the night I had dozed off because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Harry and it was four in the morning. "Morning Harry, sleep well?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"No, I didn't get to sleep until shortly after midnight because the boys in my dorm want to know how I tricked the cup. I didn't trick the bloody cup, I don't want eternal glory!" he said flying off the handle.

"I believe you."

"…and I really don't want the competition and the danger of it all and… Wait you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you. I don't think you would go to such extreme measures and you already have eternal glory, you're the "BOY WHO LIVED", remember? Now Fred and George I expected it from because well let's be honest here, they're Fred and George. I know you wouldn't do this and I am your first recruit to find out who put your name in that cup and why."

"Thank you Vi, Thank you so much."

"Hey, what are big sisters for other than nagging?" I asked making him smile. I pulled him into a hug and we just sat up for a while. It was good being back with my brother again. I was back into the swing of things and ready to do well in my classes.

Over the next few months Harry and I did our best to figure out what was going on. Hermione and I were part of the select few who weren't mad at Harry but it went fine. Harry figured out the first task would be dragons because Ron found out and got Hagrid to show him. If you ask me Ron should just own up to being wrong and apologize. As the first task drew nearer I became more and more nervous for Harry. I would do anything to keep him safe and I really felt helpless because there was nothing I could do.

Soon it was the day of the first task. I was asked to stand up for Harry I the champions tent as Professor Dumbledore couldn't chose between the two and Cedric wanted his dad there. As we were waiting for Mr. Crouch, Mr. Diggory began speaking to me. "You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes, I was at the Quidditch World Cup." I said looking around.

"I must've seen you there, who are you here representing?"

"Harry Potter, I'm his sister, Violet."

"You're Violet Potter. Everyone thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I didn't die. I went to a neighbor's and they took me in and we moved to America, that's where I grew up. I transferred here last year."

"Ahhh, well it was nice meeting you, Violet. It looks like they're about to start."

We joined the group each "sponsor" standing behind their contestant. As Mr. Crouch made his speech. Each champion reached into the bag to select their dragon. Harry received the Hungarian Horntail. He looked worried. "Harry don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just believe you can do it and it'll happen alright. Just don't worry. I have to go now, but I love you and I'm sure everything will be just fine." I'm not quite sure if I was trying to reassure Harry or reassure myself. I left the tent and took my place in the stands with Ron and Hermione. As each contestant competed, I got more and more nervous for Harry. Soon it was his turn to come out. The dragon wasn't there right away and so being Harry and not thinking, he went for the egg and was almost cremated alive. Soon he was helplessly stranded behind a rock while Hermione screamed, "Your wand, Harry, your wand!" and I screamed, "Use the bloody wand you freaking idiot." Yeah I'm not that considerate. Harry summoned his broom and took the fight with the dragon out of the stadium. "That didn't look good." I said stating the obvious.

After Harry made it back without the dragon and got the egg, we all broke out into cheers. We decided to have a party in the Gryffindor Common Room and I decided that Hermione and the others could have some time with Harry so I congratulated him and found a corner to sit by myself. "Hey stranger." I heard after a while of silence. I looked up to see none other than Fred Weasley.

"Hi."

"You haven't talked to me in weeks and all you can say is 'hi', what's up with you?"

"Sorry that my greeting wasn't up to your standards. I haven't talked to you because I haven't had time between school work and classes, oh not to mention my 14 year old brother doesn't get killed in a competition designed for 17 year olds." I said slightly snobby-ish.

"Merlin, cool the attitude please. I was just trying to see what was wrong with my…" Fred trailed off.

"That's right Fred, what am I to you? I'm not your girlfriend and from the way things have been going obviously you haven't considered me as a friend. Am I an acquaintance? Am I someone you met? Have you forgotten me all together? What am I?" I said my voice growing in volume.

"I don't know what you are to me! All I know is that we would still be together if you hadn't over reacted at the beginning of this year! You've made my life so difficult, Violet."

"Like you would know what difficult is. You had parents to raise you. You aren't an orphan and you aren't reminded of it every day when you look into the mirror and hear the phrase echoing over and over, 'You have your mother's eyes, but you act like your father'. You know what your parents are like and I barely remember. Now I have a little brother to protect and the fact that he could be killed in this useless competition doesn't make protecting him any easier. In fact I don't have it half as difficult as Harry does. So I really can't grasp why you're complaining, Fred, really I can't." I screamed, my voice breaking at the end. My eyes welled up with tears and I had to fight to keep them from falling. I turned and calmly walked into my dormitory and curled in the bathroom. I locked the door and finally let the tears spill. I cried for all of the times I wondered what my parents were really like, for the times I wondered how my life would have been different if that sniveling joke of a human being hadn't sold my parents out to Voldemort, and for every time my heart broke watching Fredrick Gideon Weasley walk by without a care in the world. After 15 minutes of silent sobs racking my body I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked at my reflection and I couldn't take it anymore. In a fit of anger I raised my fist and punched out the mirror. The glass sliced through my skin and the pain was a release. I didn't realize how badly I was bleeding until it was too late. My vision grew fuzzier by the second and I passed out as I heard the door being broken down. I smiled at the pair of shoes I could barely see and slipped into blackness.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I had been out for two days and they thought I had lost too much blood. I woke up and saw Harry, Taylor, and Timmy. They all hugged me and told me they were glad I was alright. They also mentioned a certain red headed demon tried to get in to see me but being as they had told Madame Pomfrey that I had been upset because of him, he was unsuccessful. I had no idea how the rest of the year would turn out but I was pretty sure that it would be as equally screwed up as the first two months had been.


End file.
